


Promised Hearts

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Mating Bond, Romance, Science Fiction, Sentinel/Guide Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promised to each other as children, fate had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How my brain comes up with these things I shall never know. Endless thanks to my gaggle of beta readers, especially Hellbells for bouncing around ideas. This is also another installment into our “[50 Ways to Kill Dame](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/50_Ways_to_Leave_your_wife_Necro_Style)” collection. Can’t have too many of those, right?

The nursery and master bedroom were one and the same; the Furyans preferring to keep their children close.  When you were the son of the High Alpha, that was made even more true.  Lord Riddick led Lord Vaako into the room where the Lady Shirah could be found holding the small bundle.  A little seven year old followed at the men's heels, looking at the baby carefully.

"Come Siberius," Shirah spoke gently.  "Come meet him."

Looking up at his father, the young Vaako heir waited for a nod of approval before doing just that.  He walked up to the bed, looking down at the infant.  He couldn't help but smile softly when he gazed at him.  "Hello Richard," he murmured.

The baby opened his eyes at Vaako's voice.  "They're brown," the youth couldn't help but comment- he had expected an Alpha's glowing gaze after all.

"They will change when he's older," Shirah replied.  "Would you like to hold him?"  Vaako nodded enthusiastically and she smiled.  She had him sit on the bed next to her, scooting back towards the middle so he wouldn't be near the edge, before placing her son in the other child's arms.

Vaako felt his heart rate pick up as the bundle lay cradled in his embrace.  The baby cooed at him, raising a small hand to grasp at the chin-length ebony hair that was dangling in front of him.  Vaako's smile lit up his green eyes, looking at the child with joy and a bit of reverence.  He didn't even notice Lady Shirah moving away, far too focused on the gurgling infant.

"It appears the Priestess was right Vaako," the High Alpha spoke to his fellow Lord.  "Look at them."

"It's a match alright," Lord Vaako agreed.

The three adults observed the children interacting, imprinting on one another.  They watched as young Siberius nuzzled against the baby's cheek, knowing that even so young Richard could scent the other, committing it to memory in that instinctual place every Furyan had.  The baby only grabbed onto more of Vaako's hair, preventing him from pulling away- not that the other seemed to mind.

Eventually they settled into the small sitting area to give the pair some space.  Every so often they would look over to find Vaako speaking softly with the infant or marking.  It was good the other boy was in their bed as it would allow his scent to mingle with that of Riddick's parents, letting the baby associate his scent with that of family and safety.

Before he left, young Vaako nuzzled against a warm cheek one more time, whispering into the baby's ear.  "I will watch over you Richard. You’re mine just as I am yours."

Vaako hadn't wanted to leave Furya but there was no helping it.  His future mate would be safe with his parents and Vaako would be able to visit again soon.

Unfortunately _soon_ was never meant to be, as months later his home world was invaded and Vaako taken.  Along with many others who did not die in the attack, he was forced into "converting" and becoming that which had destroyed his home- a Necromonger.

Not six months later they burned Furya.  

Vaako cried in agony at the proud warrior corpses lying in the streets.  He gazed up at the home of the High Alpha and his family, watching the flames reaching towards the sky.  Alpha Riddick stood on the bodies of his fallen brothers, snarling and covered in blood, refusing to surrender.  Nor were the Furyans at his side.  Vaako did not see Shirah among them, though he dared not to hope for her safety and thus that of her son- Vaako's betrothed.  

As though sensing his presence, the High Alpha's gaze found him in the throng of soldiers.  Vaako knew he must have looked a sight, tears streaking his dirty face, having refused to even lift the weapon they'd given him against his brothers.  Riddick looked grim, nevertheless nodding at the youth.   He wasn't sure why, but Vaako felt as though it were an assurance, that his mate was out there somewhere and safe.  

Although Vaako didn't allow himself to hope when the Necromongers wasted the whole of Furya.  They did not take converts that day.

* * *

_22 years later…_

Another world, another conquest, another round of scaring up conversion.  Vaako scowled in unamusement, hearing the same speech, watching the same tired threats.  And there it was- the moment that everyone submitted, kneeling on the floor in resignation of their fate.  It left a sour taste in Vaako’s mouth.

 _What’s this?_ Vaako noticed a man near him that did not bow.  He removed the hood he was wearing, looking straight at the Commander- well, Vaako _guessed_ he was looking at him.  It was hard to tell with the man wearing a pair of goggles to hide his eyes.

Brave or foolhardy to deny the Lord Marshal after watching the man rip someone’s soul out as he had.  Vaako wished to know which this man fell under.  It had been quite a while since he’d had any particular amusement and so he steeled himself before approaching the breeder.

“This is your one chance,” Vaako warned.  “Take the Lord Marshal’s offer and _bow._ ”

“I bow to no man,” was the stranger’s deep and graveled reply.  Just the sound of his voice was enough to send a chill down Vaako’s spine.  It was strange- now that he was standing next to him, the Necro swore there was something different about this man.  He couldn’t quite put his finger on what though.

Taking off his helm, Vaako tucked it under his arm as he replied dryly, “He is no man.  He is the holy half-dead that has seen the Underverse.”  It was a tired line and one that sounded hollow to his own ears.  He didn’t believe in this campaign and he knew most of his men would agree.

“Look, I’m not with everyone here,” the breeder mused.  “But I _will_ take a piece of him.”

Vaako looked to where he pointed, finding Irgun standing there.  His subordinate merely hefted his axes, grunting his approval.  Smirking as he looked to the stranger, Vaako nodded.  “A piece you’ll have.”  

He walked away then, allowing Irgun to pass him.  The Necro was one of his best soldiers.  It was a pity the newcomer wouldn’t have a chance as the fire he’d displayed showed so much potential.  Turning to watch, Vaako ignored the murmurs from the Helion people and his men alike.  Instead, his eyes focused on the breeder.  

The man didn’t move until Irgun did, shedding back and losing the cloak he was wearing at the same time.  After ducking the dual axes a few times, the breeder pulled the dagger that was stuck into Irgun’s armor- a common thing to leave the metal scarred by battle to prove your prowess.  In this instance though, it proved to be the Necro’s downfall.  With quick movements, the breeder was able to slip the dagger in between the halves of Irgun’s armor, piercing his side a few times before delivering the killing blow.  

Vaako turned from where he watched Irgun’s dead body tumble down the stairs to gaze at this stranger.  _Who is this man?_ Vaako found himself wondering, intrigue washing over him.

He’d barely noticed the Lord Marshal approach, bloodied dagger in hand that he’d pulled from Irgun’s corpse.  He was offering it to the stranger, asking him what he thought of it.  Taking it, the man spun it expertly, checking the balance and speed.  “I think it’s a half gram heavy on the back end,” he announced, offering the weapon back.  Vaako’s lips quirked in response.

“In our faith, you keep what you kill,” Zhylaw explained.  He paused before ordering his men, “Take him before the Quasi Deads.”

That snapped Vaako to attention, moving in front of the stranger while more of his men surrounded him.  As the Necro went to speak, he felt a push from behind, turning to see his viperous _wife_ trying to force her way through.  Vaako was not in the mood for her trifling and snarled at her.  “This doesn’t concern you.”

She huffed, pushing his gun away where he had drawn it up, trying to pass anyway.  He snatched her wrist, twisting it so her arm followed at a painful angle.  “Know your place Dame Vaako,” he hissed in her ear before shoving her away.  

There was _no way_ his wife was going anywhere near this stranger.  Vaako had no idea why, but something deep inside told him that she needed to stay away- they _all_ did.  He hadn’t felt such strong instincts in years, that side of him having practically died away when he himself was taken by the Necromongers.

Turning back to the breeder, Vaako raised a brow when he found the man had a crooked smile on his face.  “Come on then,” the Commander grunted, jerking his chin towards the exit.  He wanted to ask what the man was smiling at but thought better of it.

As they walked towards the Basilica, Vaako noticed the Head Purifier had joined them as well, trailing just behind and to the side.  It also allowed him to see when the breeder leaned in towards him, sniffing at the air.  The Necro knew he’d seen that before but didn’t allow his mind to settle on it, instead scowling and grunting out a “What are you doing?”

The breeder’s smirk returned as he answered, “Been a long time since I smelled beautiful.”  Vaako quickly averted his gaze, not willing to comment, but apparently that was enough of a reaction in and of itself for the man to chuckle.

Stepping inside Necropolis, Vaako let the man walk ahead a bit.  It allowed him to get a better look at the stranger.  Without the cloak, he could see the bulk of muscle hidden only by a thin tank top.  The dagger he’d been given was tucked into his cargos at the small of his back, and the twin bindings on his forearms suggested he usually kept blades there as well- a good weapon for him if his earlier show of skill was anything to go by.

The doors closed with an echo that drew the man’s attention.  As he turned, Vaako barely caught the gasp that tried to leave his throat.  The man had pulled up his goggles, revealing shined eyes.  The last time he had seen eyes like that…

 _No.  It can’t be._ He tried to tell himself there was no way this was a Furyan before him- it was just an eyeshine surgery, nothing more.  It seemed once again that his usual emotionless guise was broken as the man gave him that coy grin again.   _Damnit…_ What was it about this guy?

Riddick was laughing internally at all the interesting things that were flashing across Pretty Boy’s face.  He was clearly flustered, trying to hide it behind a stoic mask, but it wasn’t working too well.  It hadn’t been just to tease the Necro that he’d commented on his beauty- those smoldering green eyes, the sharp features, even the braids were attractive on him.  Riddick certainly wondered what he’d look like without all that heavy armor.

The blonde male that had been going on and on about this _faith_ of theirs stepped up next to Pretty Boy, drawing the Necro’s attention- he believed they had called him the Purifier.  They shared a long look, one that included a jerk of the head from Pretty in his direction.  The blonde looked over to Riddick a moment then back to the Commander, giving a slight shrug.  There was no missing the way the ebony-haired Necro’s shoulders sagged a bit.

When he turned to face Riddick though, his mask of snow was back.  They both approached, one per side, though Pretty trailed slightly to try and keep out of his line of sight as the Purifier led him deeper into the massive ship.  “The last six Lord Marshals have called this home,” the blonde told him.

He smirked then, taking in more of the details of the grand place they called Necropolis.  He paused, noting a row of people dangling in suspension, spikes pierced into their necks.  “Converts,” the Purifier explained, “receiving the mark of the Necromonger.  They learn how one pain can lessen another.”

Riddick looked at the blonde skeptically, then over to Pretty.  However he looked away, avoiding Riddick’s gaze.   _Curious._

He followed the Purifier up the stairs past an ornate throne, two soldiers opening a pair of doors behind it into a circular area.  Riddick tilted his head, knowing it for a trap.  Except he didn’t see a way to back out of it- not then.  He would have to play along, find a way to make a hasty exit when the opportunity presented itself.

Once more as he gazed over his shoulder at the Commander, Riddick found him completely refusing to look at him.  Something about that irked him, desired his attention.  “Hey beautiful,” he called out, his voice reverberating in the air.   _That_ did it, getting his attention immediately and the convict couldn’t help the smirk.  “Don’t stray too far.”

The Necro quickly broke off their gaze, huffing as he turned to walk up some stairs that no doubt overlooked the chamber Riddick was supposed to enter.  That one was an intriguing one alright.

The Purifier asked him to step inside, murmuring softly as he passed, “The more you resist, the greater the damage will be.”  It was a word of caution; one Riddick wouldn’t have predicated but appreciated none-the-less.

He wasn’t expecting the hissing voices in the air, the force-field that pulled him to his hands and knees, the walls lowering to reveal five creatures under thin veils.   _“Making entry,”_ the voice said, just before he felt a piercing pain in his head.  Riddick grunted, biting back a cry as it felt like his skull was splitting.

There were invisible tendrils creeping through his mind and despite the earlier warning, Riddick growled, snapping at them and trying to force them away.   _“Ahh,”_ the voice breathed, _“the Riddick.”_

 _Riddick!?_ Vaako was reeling.  Riddick- _his Riddick-_ was there.  He was alive and he was there before him!

Sure enough, the Quasi Deads called him out by name- _Furyan_.  However the creatures started to writhe in pain, their containers shattering as Riddick undoubtedly fought back.  Vaako assumed it was the Purifier that lifted the gravity field and he wouldn’t complain as it would allow Riddick a fighting chance to escape.

With that in mind, Vaako leapt down into the chamber as the Lord Marshal gave the order to kill the Furyan.  Unlike the others it was not to harm but to protect.  Naturally though, Riddick didn’t see it that way, even leveling a stolen gun at him and firing.  Vaako ducked, the pulse hitting the men behind him, but pursuit was already too late- Riddick disappeared behind the walls of the Quasi Dead chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Having managed to slip out of their ship, far away from those creepy dead things and their tendrils, Riddick found himself running through the streets.  There was a ship that came after him, but it ended up crashing thanks to a few well-placed rockets.  The Furyan smirked when he heard a familiar voice behind him- Toombs.

He turned, palms showing so none of the mercs would get itchy trigger fingers.  “What took you so long?” he mocked Toombs.

The female of the group snorted, pulling out a pair of cuffs.  As she started to walk towards him, her head exploded as a blast pistol went off somewhere from the shadows.  Riddick didn’t need more prompting, moving with the speed he was known for to cut down a merc while the newcomer to the party moved in to handle the other two.

A pistol was pressed against Toombs’ head but before the trigger could be pulled, Riddick had his blade pressed against the owner’s throat.  It was then he froze, seeing the raven-haired Necro before him.  They simply stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Riddick graveled out, “Need this one alive.”

“Why?” the Necro asked coolly.

“Gotta friend on Crematoria,” he answered honestly.  “And the merc here’s gonna gimme a ride.”

Having his mate right there, Vaako couldn’t help himself.  His arm snaked around Riddick, pulling him in so their bodies laid flush, giving a slight nod.  He twisted his gun, using the butt of it to hit the merc in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.  “You said alive,” Vaako answered the unasked question.  “Didn’t say awake.”

Riddick grinned in amusement, removing the blade.  He didn’t try to move away from Vaako, instead looking him over carefully.  “I know you…”  When Vaako didn’t answer, he asked, “You’re the boy aren’t you?  The one I keep seeing?”  Vaako could only nod.

Unwillingly, the Necro looked around the area, finding they were still clear for the moment but the Commander knew it wouldn’t stay that way.  “We need to get moving.”

“I know a place,” Riddick offered, putting the dagger away in his waistband before hefting Toombs across his shoulders.  There was no real desire to save the merc, but he wasn’t about to let his ride out of this warzone get himself killed either.

* * *

The building was on the outskirts of the city, and its ramshackle appearance had nothing to do with the attack but rather it lying abandoned for some time.  Riddick had found it when he’d come into New Mecca before the shit hit the fan, looking for the Imam.  Riddick dumped Toombs onto a dusty couch, looking around for something to bind him with so he wouldn't try anything when he gained consciousness.

As he was searching he noted his pale follower watching him ever so carefully.  Riddick ended up pausing as their eyes met, seeing the vision of the young boy he would so often find in his dreams.  Except the man in front of him was no boy, that much was certain.  "What's yer name anyway?"  Riddick tried to make it sound casual as he went back to looking around, finding some rope in the process.

"Vaako.  Siberius Vaako."

Riddick chuckled, tying the merc’s hands behind his back and planning to attach him to the couch.  “What kind of name is Siberius?”

“A traditional Arcadian name… _Richard_.”

That caught Riddick off-guard, giving the rope one last tug before standing to walk towards him.  “How do you know that?”

Vaako’s smile was yet another surprise.  The man had seemed so stoic, far too serious, and there he was with such an open expression, making him look even more beautiful than before.  Vaako ended up shaking his head ruefully before schooling his features and looking away.  “How much do you know of your people?  Of Furya?”

“Just what that Elemental told me… yesterday.”  Had it really only been one night since he’d come to this planet?  Since his life had been turned upside down… again?  Vaako was looking at him for more details and so he sighed, pulling off the sheet that covered another couch and had a seat.  

“Said somethin’ ‘bout a story,” Riddick explained.  “All the young boys killed, newborns strangled with their own cords…”  His shined eyes danced over to find Vaako looking at him intently.  “Was why I got brought here.  The holy man knew that’s how I was found- in a dumpster, strangled.”  Vaako flinched, looking away.  “But that’s it.  Well, and she mentioned the Necromongers and crap about balance but we never had time to get into it.”

There was silence before Vaako spoke up, voice quiet in the expansive room.  “It was the Necromongers who destroyed Furya.  Just like they’ve destroyed so many others.”  He explained to Riddick about the prophecy, that a Furyan male would kill the current Lord Marshal, who was a Commander back then.  So he launched a campaign targeting Furya, wiping the race out in order to prevent such a thing from happening.

He shook his head, ebony braids falling from his shoulders as he tried to shake the images from his mind.  “They came to Arcadia first.”

“Your home world?” Riddick guessed.

Vaako nodded, looking around and finding a covered chair.  He removed the cloth and pulled it up so he could face the Furyan, though he kept enough space between them to make the other comfortable.  “How did you get those eyes?” he asked, once again changing the subject.

Riddick furrowed his brows, confused at why the man kept bouncing around topics but decided to just go with it.  It seemed this Vaako character had answers he wanted, knew things about his people, and so he answered honestly- the first time he’d done so when people asked about his eyes.

“I was in Butcher Bay.”  To Vaako’s questioning gaze, he explained, “It’s a slam.”  Vaako frowned and it was the first time Riddick was ever ashamed of what he was, what he had become, only because the other seemed disappointed.  He felt the need to explain and everything that happened to him tumbled out at once- his military service, how he was framed and thrown in a slam when he was going to expose the corruption on Sigma 3, how he’d escaped and that began an endless cycle of being locked up and finding his way out again.

When he was done, he met Vaako’s eyes and he saw understanding in them.  “I’m sorry, Riddick,” he murmured softly, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward, arms resting on his knees.  He took a deep breath before once again asking about his eyes.  “So, you said you were at Butcher Bay…”

He nodded.  “I was workin’ on gettin’ out through the sewers but it was pitch black in there.  Had a bunch of crazies livin’ down there, got shine jobs so they could see in the dark.  Ended up injured and there was a doc down there, patched me up.  Went to be on my way and…”  He hesitated, knowing how insane it sounded.  “There was a woman, spoke to me, said I’d been ‘blind for too long’ and all of a sudden everything just… _glowed_.”

Vaako nodded sagely at that.  “Did she do anything else?”  Riddick shook his head.  “Has she talked to you since?  Have you seen her?”

“Yeah…”  Riddick’s brows stitched together.  “How’d ya know?”

“Could you describe her?  Do you remember anything she said?”  Riddick explained how she usually came to him in cryo sleep or times of extreme exhaustion, though he never understood the things she talked about.  After describing her however, Vaako wasn’t sure whether to smile or cry.  “That sounds like Shirah…” he commented, mostly to himself.

“How the hell do you know all this?” Riddick demanded to know, clearly no longer putting up with having his brain picked and no answers in return.  “What’re you to me?”

Vaako sighed.  “Arcadia was a sister planet to Furya.  Most of our number are empaths, telepaths, seers…”  He himself had been an empath, though it seemed Purifying dulled most, if not all, his abilities.  Perhaps it was for the best, given the Necromongers’ occupation.  

“Many of us were paired with Furyans- especially Alphas.  It complimented your enhanced senses, soothed the animal side.  We became the balance, guardians in a way.”  He shook his head, sorrow starting to creep up on him as he was made to remember.  “That is why they attacked Arcadia first.  It put the Furyans at a disadvantage, losing their guides… so to speak.”  

Vaako shivered, seeing silver glowing eyes before him that weren’t Riddick’s.  “I will never forget those eyes…” he murmured to himself.

It was silent between them for a few minutes.  Finally, Riddick spoke, “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?  What aren’t you telling me?”

Sitting back, Vaako frowned.  He couldn’t meet Riddick’s gaze as he admitted, “You were the only son of the High Alpha.  I was…”  He swallowed.  “I was the son of a prominent Commander.  We were… we were promised to each other when you were born.  We were supposed to be mated.”  Vaako looked up then, finding the disbelief on Riddick’s face.

The Arcadian couldn’t take that look, standing as he composed himself.  He looked around the room again, if only to give him something else to look at as he said, “We can go and get your friend that you made mention of.  But first we should figure out a way to end the Lord Marshal.  We owe it to our people.”

Riddick growled, drawing the other’s attention.  He stood, walking up to meet him.  The ebony-haired man stood a few inches taller and just as wide, not that it intimidated the Furyan in the least.  “You’re damn right we do,” he snarled, feeling an untold amount of anger seeping into every corner of his being.

The other man didn’t seem concerned at the snarling creature in front of him, rather simply reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Riddick stilled instantly, looking surprised.  He slowly turned his head to look at the hand.  “Relax,” Vaako urged, “We’ll get there.”

Their captive coming back to consciousness broke them apart.  Groaning, Toombs cursed upon seeing Riddick.  “You’re _not_ worth the pay day,” he grunted.

Riddick gave him a feral grin.  “First smart thing you’ve said Toombs.”

“Fuck you,” he spat, giving his restraints a test tug.

“So why do you need this man to help you?” Vaako inquired, walking over to look at the merc.  He moved his shaggy hair aside, ignoring Toombs’ protests, to check the lump he left behind on his head.

“He’s a merc.  Figure the easiest way to get Kyra is to have him take me in for the bounty.”

Vaako stiffened at the name, looking over his shoulder at the Furyan.

Now, Riddick didn’t know the man at all really, but he could decipher the look in his eyes easy enough.  He wasn’t happy.  “She’s like my sister,” the convict explained, wanting Vaako to understand.  “Has been since I saved her two years ago.  ‘Cept I went into hidin’ and she ended up in slam.”  He shook his head then, sighing as he looked away.  “Shouldda stayed,” he murmured.

Feeling silly for getting jealous, Vaako took a deep breath.  “We’ll get her back,” he assured.  He looked back at Toombs then.  “If you listen, then you’ll live.  We don’t need you.”  Vaako turned his back on him, walking away to look more around the abandoned space, hoping to find a place to sleep- all the while ignoring Toombs’ protests that he wasn’t useless.  

Raising a brow, Riddick asked, “And why’s that?”

“Because when we kill the Lord Marshal we will have the entire armada at our disposal.  Their profession is war and invasion.  We will have no need for subtle tricks when we can simply take over the prison.”

Riddick smirked.  “Like the way ya think beautiful,” he answered, completely missing the stunned expression on Vaako’s face.

* * *

Their plan formed and Toombs accepting his role as their reluctant captive, the pair managed to find a bed in the other room.  It was a King and thus they had plenty of room.  Even so, Vaako could feel the heat on his face as Riddick stripped off his shirt.  He had already taken off his armor and was peeling out of his tight undershirt himself.  Because he was ignoring Riddick though, he missed the roving eyes on his back as the other settled himself on the dusty mattress.

“So… we’re mates…” the Furyan ventured, not missing how the other’s shoulders seemed to sag.

“It was foretold we would be a match,” Vaako answered quietly.  “It certainly seemed that way the day we first met.”  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he finally looked at Riddick, finding he was gazing back with obvious curiosity.  “It was shortly after you were born.  My father and I came to Furya so we could meet and start the bonding process.”  His lips quirked slightly as he admitted, “You imprinted on me almost instantly.”

“You said that before… imprinting…”

“Furyans, Arcadians, and those like us… we make an impression on each other.  It marks our souls with another’s energy.  Usually it only happens between family and very close friends- pack- but also with soulmates.”

“So, you imprinted on me too then,” Riddick figured out.  “That’s why I saw you before?  Like Shirah…”  He furrowed his brows at that.  “Who is she?”

“Your mother,” he answered softly, not meeting those searching eyes.

“Does that mean…?  Is she alive?”

Vaako shook his head.  “I doubt it.  She would have already found you long before now had that been the case.  A Furyan mother would _never_ be separated from her child by choice.”  He sighed, shaking his head again as he admitted, “No, she most likely died getting you off-world.”

There was an uneasy silence hanging in the air between them before Vaako continued, “Her energy is still with you, trying to awaken your Furyan side.”  It was clear to the Arcadian that Riddick had never been marked- the familiar symbol on his chest would have flared to life the moment they had met otherwise, unable to resist the pull of a mate.  “When she comes to you again, don’t fight her.  She means only to help you reach your true potential as an Alpha, to give you the power you are meant for.”

“Power?”

“It is… hard to explain.  Furyans have heightened senses, agility, prowess, but Alphas are afforded even more.  Like your eyes.  You say everything glows right now?  That’s because you haven’t unlocked your true potential.  Your Furyan side is lying dormant inside you Riddick.  You need to embrace it to finally be whole.”  Riddick nodded slowly, seemingly understanding.

Sighing, Vaako kicked his legs into bed, ready to settle down after such a long day.  “Sleep,” he encouraged.  “Tomorrow we face the Lord Marshal,” _and our destiny_ , he added silently.

He wasn’t expecting the Furyan to roll over, a hair’s breadth from touching.  “Vaako…”  The low rumble spoken in his ear sent a shiver down his back.  He could practically _feel_ the grin it caused to cross Riddick’s face.  “I’ll protect you,” he promised.

Vaako slowly turned his head to the side, meeting pools of silver.  From one moment to the next there was the feel of lips on his.  It was brief and soft, something Vaako wouldn’t have expected from someone like Riddick.  The Arcadian wondered on the sanity of what he was thinking of doing for only a second.  Leaning in, Vaako returned the kiss, firm and sure, but no less tender.

Riddick responded by pressing closer, fingers curling into those ebony braids.  He couldn’t explain what came over him.  Perhaps it was the imprinting Vaako had been talking about, perhaps it was simply the fact he found himself attracted to the man, drawn in a way no one else had before.  He would have called it pure sexual desire, but it was far too different- so much deeper, so _right._

“Vaako,” he murmured against his lips.  He couldn’t put into words what he wanted, so instead Riddick let his actions speak for him, hands running down the Arcadian’s sides.  He grasped onto Vaako’s hips, pulling the other man on top of him as he rolled to his back.  Vaako looked down at him in surprise and Riddick just smirked as he arched up to reclaim his mouth.

Losing himself in the sensation of the kiss and their bodies pressed so intimately together, it took Vaako a couple minutes before he pulled away.  Shaking his head, he pushed the Furyan down gently.  “We can’t Riddick,” he said regretfully.  “There’s too much at stake right now.”

“Vaako…”

“No.”  His answer was firm, unflinching until he watched the way Riddick actually pouted in response.  Sighing, Vaako caressed the man’s cheek.  “Riddick…  When this is done…  Will you mate with me?”

“Thought that’s what I was tryin’ to do now,” he replied, rolling his hips pointedly.

The Arcadian couldn’t help but chuckle, though he quickly schooled his features.  “It’s much more than just sex.  There’s a bonding and-”

“Relax beautiful,” Riddick interrupted, “I’m only teasing.”  He gave a sweet smile then, something very different to his more feral grin.  “Yeah, I wanna mate with you.”  There was no explaining _why_ he felt the urge to make this man his- body and soul- but he wouldn’t fight it- especially not when Vaako’s smile brightened the whole room, causing something to stir within the Furyan’s gut.

“Thank you Riddick,” he whispered in return, giving him another kiss.  Vaako had been waiting for his mate for far too long.  It looked like that was finally going to be corrected- along with the continued existence of the Lord Marshal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everything happened canon wise to our poor Riddick, I just had to adjust the time so that these two could meet sooner. So Kyra was a bit older and Riddick wasn’t stuck on the ice planet as long. So speed up the timeframe a few years but otherwise he still became a fugitive the same way, still went to Butcher Bay, still was on the Hunter-Gratzner when it crashed and saved Kyra and the Imam (and yes, Kyra told him her real name, hence why he refers to her as such when he hasn’t been to Crematoria yet). Just wanted to clarify that for anyone else that knows far too much Riddick lore like myself and is sitting there going “Wait, that’s not right.”


	3. Chapter 3

The elite and soldiers milling around Necropolis all parted way, drawing the Lord Marshal’s eye.  Before him was one of his Commanders- Vaako, one he had always held reservations over, despite his performance.  Perhaps he was mistaken, given who he had in tow- the Furyan.

The man was bound and looked a bit worse for wear.  His strange silver eyes darted around the room before landing on him, narrowing into a glare.  Zhylaw only sneered in return.  “Commander Vaako,” he greeted, letting his pleasure show.  “I see you have found our errant boy.”

“Yes, Lord Marshal.”  Vaako kicked at the back of Riddick’s knee, forcing him to the floor.  “Orders my Lord?”  

Smirking, Zhylaw waved his hand.  “Kill him.”  The Lord Marshal recognized the blade that Vaako pulled from his belt, the same that Riddick had used to kill Irgun in the temple.  He always had enjoyed irony and watched in anticipation as the Furyan’s head was forced back.

Vaako had to hold back his emotions, remaining the cold Commander he was supposed to be.  Of course the Lord Marshal wouldn’t dirty his own hands, and they had counted on that.  Going behind Riddick, he made a show of bending forward to speak closer to the Furyan.  “Ask for the Lord Marshal’s mercy.  Ask to receive the Mark of the Necromonger.”  When he remained silent, Vaako barked, “Beg!”  He shoved the Furyan forward, but no one noticed the blade change hands.  

Riddick cut his binds, coming up to one knee for better balance as he chucked the blade straight at the Lord Marshal.  Even caught off-guard, Zhylaw managed to move fast enough so it only cut his cheek, catching it in his hand.  His head slowly swiveled back to gaze at the pair, growling out a challenge as he dropped the blade before charging.

The Necro moved with the speed of all Lord Marshals before him, nothing more than a blur that materialized for only moments to strike before moving once more.  Riddick and Vaako fought back to back, doing their best to block the kicks and punches while attempting their own.  Not that it seemed to do any good- they simply couldn’t keep up.

Riddick was thrown across the room, slamming his back into a pillar.  Vaako received a backhand that sent him sprawling but then the Lord Marshal’s attention was set on Riddick.  It was the half-dead’s first mistake.  

Focused on tossing Riddick around Necropolis, he missed Vaako pull a triple-bladed halberd off a statue.  The Arcadian attacked with vicious intent, proving just how suited as a Furyan mate he was.  He was drawing on the feral nature they were taught to ignore on their home world, the same nature the Necromongers taught him to use.

As the two fought, Riddick tried to stand.  He couldn’t focus, his head having hit the stone floor when he was tossed to the base of the throne stairs.  He managed to make it to his knees when the world seemed to slow to a stand-still and the woman who had been haunting his dreams since Butcher Bay appeared before him.  “Shirah…”

“I think you know now,” she said, a vision of a red planet forming behind her with rows and rows of gravestones.  She stepped in front of him, placing a hand over her heart.  “This mark carries the anger of an entire race.”  When Shirah placed her hand to Riddick’s chest, there was a blue glow.  “But it’s going to hurt,” she added.

Without further warning, a pulse of energy shot into him.  He clenched his teeth against the pain that followed.  Images of that day on Furya passed before his eyes- the fires, the blood, even the stench of death.  The last thing he saw was his mother’s brown eyes looking into his, the sad smile crossing her face.

A pulse exploded from his body before he collapsed to his hands and knees.

Vaako had been struggling to remove himself from the Lord Marshal’s hold.  The halberd he’d been using had been turned against him, pulled tight against his throat, slowly choking the life out of him.  His vision was waning but Vaako swore he saw a familiar blue glow around the Furyan.  The moment he recognized it was the same moment Riddick let the energy go, throwing Zhylaw from him.

Those surrounding the fight were also knocked back, slamming into walls or their fellow Necromongers.  However, Vaako was not affected, his connection to Riddick seeing to that.  He rose to his feet, catching his breath as his mate looked up at him.  Their eyes locked and Vaako knew what to do.

He scooped up the halberd as he walked with a purpose towards Zhylaw.  The Necro looked up at him from down on one knee.  Vaako raised his weapon, ready to bring it down- not that he was planning on it connecting.  As expected, the Lord Marshal flittered away and the axes sparked off the stone floor.  

Except, the Necro went straight to Riddick’s waiting arms.  Riddick had stood, picking up the discarded dagger that the Lord Marshal had dropped earlier.  It was the same blade he drove straight into the Zhylaw’s skull.

There was a silence that reigned over Necropolis, before everyone in attendance took a knee.  Riddick looked around in confusion, eyes returning to the Arcadian as he smirked before bowing as well.  Walking up to him, he put his fingers under Vaako’s chin.  “Lord Marshal,” he acknowledged.

Riddick was stunned, but then he remembered…  “You keep what you kill.”  He pulled Vaako to his feet, fingers twining into his braids to draw him close for a kiss.

As he pulled away, he noticed everyone looking to him expectantly.  He had no idea what this undead horde wanted from him, though he knew precisely who did.  Looking at Vaako, the man twisted his lips into a smirk.  The Arcadian looked over towards a pair of familiar faces in the back, motioning for them.

The Head Purifier rose, pulling up Toombs as well, making his way through the crowd.  When they’d entered, Vaako had handed off the merc to the Purifier.  Riddick was still amazed that his mate had been able to talk Toombs into coming along peacefully.

Riddick’s eyes were drawn to a flickering image off to the side- Aereon.  The Elemental must have been taken during the invasion.  She smiled softly at him, a knowing look.  It was almost as though she were silently reminding him of their conversation- that he was meant to stop the Lord Marshal as a male of Furyan decent.

Riddick’s attention was pulled back to the pair in front of him.  He shifted, eyes narrowing on the Purifier.  “My Lord,” he acknowledge, bowing his head while tilting it to the side to expose his neck.  It was so different than the way the rest of the Necromongers acted that he looked to Vaako for an explanation.

“You’re not the only Furyan left,” he explained.

His silver gaze rounded on the blonde, watching as he pulled aside his long coat to expose his chest.  A blue handprint pulsed beneath the skin, the new mark over Riddick’s heart answering it.  “We all began as something else,” the Purifier repeated what he’d said in the temple on Helion.

To Vaako, the Alpha asked, “Are there more?”

“Within the armada?  I can’t say.  We became aware of each other a few years ago when I rose to Commander and we found ourselves working around the other.”

“For a time, Vaako believed I was the one of legend,” the Purifier mused.  “I knew better.  I knew it would have to be an Alpha that would free us.”

“With access to the complete datastores,” Vaako offered, “we’ll be able to find if any more Furyans were taken.  And the fate of any Arcadians as well.”

Riddick nuzzled into his mate’s neck, causing the Purifier to ask cautiously, “Did something happen?”

Smiling was rare to Vaako after his Purification, but he did so with pure joy then.  “Riddick was my promised mate before we were taken.”

The Purifier too smiled, having heard the stories from Vaako during their late night discussions of their home worlds.  The fact those meetings had caused accusations of an affair from the Dame Vaako had served them as endless amusement.  No, they both knew that Vaako could never truly love another as he had the mate he never thought to see again.

Noting the nervous spike in the air, the Purifier looked around to the Necromongers.  “Might I suggest giving them direction before they wet themselves?”

Vaako gave him an encouraging nod and so Riddick stepped forward.  “I want all the _converts_ from this planet released immediately!” he barked out.  “Then prep my armada to leave!  We have another planet to hit!”

“Yes Lord Marshal!” they all replied, rising to follow orders.

A trio of Commanders strode towards them, Vaako introducing them in turn- Scales, Toal, and Scalp Taker.  “They can be trusted Riddick,” he assured.  “And those under their direct command.  Everyone else is questionable.”

“Where shall we prepare to go Lord Marshal?” Scales inquired.

“Crematoria,” he grunted, trying to ignore the ‘Lord’ stuff.  “There’s a slam there.”

“Understood,” Scalp Taker replied.  “We’ll take care of setting the armada on course, and coordinating attack plans.”  He paused before adding, “If the Lord Marshal wishes.”

“Have at it,” Riddick answered, waving his hand dismissively.

As everyone scrambled to follow the new Lord Marshal’s orders, Riddick was too busy scanning the room for someone in particular.  “There she is,” he rumbled, and Vaako followed the Furyan’s gaze to the balcony where his wife stood.  They hadn’t spoken of her, but no doubt Riddick had managed to smell her on him and vice versa.

“Riddick…” he ventured carefully, knowing precisely what the man had in mind.  Not that he really cared about his Dame’s fate- after all, the woman was a nightmare, a cunning viper that would sooner put a dagger in his back the moment he tried to shield her.

“Stay,” was the Furyan’s grunted command and Vaako knew he didn’t have much of a choice other than to do just that- even though it rankled him a bit to follow it.

Riddick took the stairs two at a time, making the turn to go along the second floor that overlooked the Necropolis.  Dame had already turned and run for it though, not that she stood any chance against a true predator like Riddick.  When the Furyan disappeared down a hall out of sight, Vaako took a step forward and debated on following anyway.

Beside him, both Toombs and the Purifier furrowed their brows, wondering just what was going on.  “Vaako…” the other Furyan remarked, “You’re sure of what you remember?”  When he nodded, the Purifier continued, “Then do not interfere.  He needs to do this.”

“I know,” Vaako snapped back, but it didn’t change the fact he wanted to _help_ , as much as his more civilized side told him such thoughts were wrong.

No sooner had he taken his eyes from the balcony was a scream heard.  Riddick appeared, his hand wrapped tightly in Dame’s hair that he’d ripped down from its perfect up-do.  “I believe,” he snarled down at Vaako, “this _thing_ has been in your bed.”

Vaako steeled his features as he’d so naturally done for over two decades, nodding slowly, eyes not straying from his mate’s.

Riddick growled, jaw opening wide before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Dame’s neck.  Toombs cursed, and both he and the Purifier took a step back.  Vaako on the other hand stood firm, not even flinching when the Furyan ripped the side of her throat out, blood spraying on him as she fell to the floor with a thud.

Effortlessly, Riddick leapt over the railing into Necropolis proper.  Ignoring the fervent murmurs, he strode easily to the Arcadian, gazes locked.  Pulling Vaako in, he placed a forceful kiss to his mouth.  The other didn’t bulk or shed away, going so far as to lick at the blood on the Furyan’s lips, chasing the taste into his mouth.

From the side, they heard Toombs blanch.  “No one said for you to look,” the Purifier was responding to the man’s discomfort.

Parting, the pair were licking their lips.  Apparently Vaako had missed a spot though, the Furyan leaning in to lick at the corner of his mouth with a cat-like grin.  “Mine,” he murmured.

“Yours,” Vaako answered, knowing full well the possessive nature of Alphas, and Furyans in general.  He’d been groomed to be an Alpha mate after all, and he still remembered all the protocol involved.  Still, teaching Riddick would prove to be difficult he was sure.  “And mine,” he added, tugging at Riddick’s waistband pointedly.

The Furyan’s grin only grew as he nodded, “Yours.”

Looking at the Purifier and Toombs, they found the latter with his nose scrunched.  “You two are… yeah…”  The merc couldn’t even find the words.

“May I make a suggestion Lord Marshal?” the Purifier inquired.

“Long as ya lose the ‘Lord Marshal’ crap,” he grunted.

“Very well… Alpha.”  Both he and Vaako quirked their lips at Riddick’s eye roll.  “The two of you should mate.  It will help to balance you while en route to this prison.”

That caused Riddick’s smirk to return.  “I like the way ya think Blondie.”  He glanced over to Aereon who was continuing to observe everything with a careful eye.

“I’ll be sure to take care of her and Toombs while you are both… indisposed.”

“We’ll leave it to you then,” Vaako replied, taking Riddick’s hand to lead him towards his quarters.  He knew Riddick would be upset at the smell of his former Dame but it was better than the Lord Marshal’s quarters which would smell nothing like him.  Ideally they would be in Riddick’s den, but given that wasn’t an option, Vaako’s would have to do.

Sure enough when they entered his sleeping quarters, Riddick crinkled his nose in disgust.  “What the _fuck_ did you let that she-bitch spray in here?”  Vaako looked at him in sympathy, hitting the fans to hopefully cycle the air out and make it better.

That woman’s foul scent was heady in the room and Riddick felt a swarm of possessiveness in him.  He stripped the sheets, tossing them out the door to the living quarters with a huff- even then her scent lingered.  With a growl, he flopped onto the bed and proceeded to roll around on it, drowning out any trace of that viper.

Vaako could only stand there and allow the Furyan to do as he needed.  Still, he couldn’t hide the slight smile at the sight- his mate laying such obvious claim, wanting the Arcadian to smell only of him and nothing else.  It blossomed into a full-blown grin when Riddick sat up on the end of the bed, nose curling as he said, “Now _I_ smell like her.”

Without another word, Riddick headed straight to the bathroom and the warrior could hear the shower start.  Instantly, Vaako’s mouth began to water.  The thought of his mate naked and wet was enough to peak his interest.  Rather than join him- it was for the best after all just to let Riddick do his thing- Vaako removed his armor to carefully place on the stand in the corner.  

Slowly lying down in the center of the bed, he looked up at the ceiling and tried not to let his mind drift to what was about to happen.  It was hard though, and his anticipation mounted.  This was something he’d been desiring deep within his soul, a place locked away that still hoped beyond anything that Riddick had not only survived but would find his way back to him.

He heard the water stop and tried to calm his beating heart- Riddick would be bound to hear it.  Closing his eyes, Vaako tried to focus on his breathing- easy, deep breaths.  His tongue snaked out to wet his lips, fingers trying to grip onto the mattress.

He was unsure how long it was before he felt the bed dipping and a body hovering above him.  “Hey beautiful,” Riddick murmured in his ear.  “Gonna open yer eyes?”  When he did, Vaako was met with shined orbs looking back as strong arms bracketed him.  “Gorgeous,” Riddick purred before nuzzling into his neck.  “Looks like my eyes ‘re back to normal.”

“You have the mark now,” Vaako stated, trying not to let his voice waver as the flat of Riddick’s tongue slid up his neck.  “With practice you should be able to shift your night vision when you need to.”  Painfully aware Riddick was completely nude, the Arcadian wiggled further up on the bed, propping himself onto his elbows.

Riddick only made a noncommittal humming sound, following him easily enough.  “Still smell a little of her on ya,” the Furyan changed subjects, sniffing at his chest before marking at his throat and face.  “Sleepin’ with me got most of it though.”

“I can bathe,” Vaako offered, moving to get up.

Pinning him down to the mattress, Riddick shook his head, his silver eyes sparking.  “Yer fine, Vaako.  Plan on gettin’ rid of the rest of it here soon enough.  Put my scent into every pore… so everyone’ll know yer mine.”

Vaako couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him at that- it was everything he’d ever dreamed of.  Being marked- _claimed_ \- by his Alpha, was enough of a thought to have him bearing his throat.  “Please,” he whispered.

Riddick’s voice was right by his ear.  “Think ya got too many clothes on…”  He started to unbutton the Arcadian’s shirt, sitting back on his haunches when he got about half way.  Straddling Vaako’s waist, he grinned down at his soon-to-be lover.

Green eyes opened once more to meet his and Riddick could hear the light hitch of breath, the steady beating of his heart.  There was a flush starting on Vaako’s pale skin, most prevalent on his cheeks.  It caused Riddick to ask, “Ever done this before?”

Vaako knew he must have been blushing like mad then, looking away as his shirt was tossed to the floor.  Shifting, Riddick moved down the bed to undo his boots and remove those as well.  “Not with another man,” the Arcadian admitted.  “And the only woman was… well…”  He didn’t think he needed to spell it out for him.

There was no missing the little growl, but Riddick let it go.  As he pulled off his right boot, he gave Vaako a cheeky grin.  He waved the dagger that had been hidden there and the Commander motioned for it.  “We’ll be needing that.”  Riddick raised a brow but didn’t ask, handing it over to continue his task.

Starting at his pants, Riddick decided to attempt reassurance.  “I’ll take care of you Vaako.  Promise.”

That caused the ebony-haired beauty to smile fondly.  “I know.”

Once all the clothing in their way was removed and they were skin on skin, Vaako couldn’t help the hiss in pleasure.  Although it didn’t help when Riddick was over him, a rough hand taking hold of his member.  He tried biting his lip to hold back his groan but the Furyan nipped at his throat.  “None of that beautiful.  Let it out.”

A twist of Riddick’s wrist and his partner cried out.  There was a smirk on Riddick’s face then and Vaako surged up to kiss it away.  Not wanting to leave his partner out, Vaako returned the favor, swallowing Riddick’s gasp as he was taken in hand.  “Make love to me Riddick,” he murmured against his lips.

Groaning, Riddick pressed his mate down onto the mattress.  He tried to kiss and touch everywhere at once.  All Vaako could do was lay there and surrender to the feelings.  The Furyan had since batted the other’s hand away, instead wrapping his own around both their aching erections at the same time.  The friction and pressure was absolutely delicious, and Vaako would have been embarrassed at how quickly he came if he didn’t feel so amazing.

Trying not to put too much weight on the Arcadian, Riddick nestled against him, nose in the crook of his neck.  He shivered, the intensity of his orgasm something he’d never experienced quite like that before.  He licked at Vaako’s jaw, murmuring into his skin, “Just getting started.”

As he sat back on his haunches, intent on inquiring about any slick, the glint of metal caught his eye.  The dagger that had been hidden away in Vaako’s boot lay forgotten beside them.  Picking it up, Riddick spun it in his palm.  “So, what did we need this for?”

Vaako scooted out from under him, sitting up to lean against the headboard as he caught his breath.  “For the mating.”

Stopping the blade, Riddick raised a brow.  “And how exactly is that?”  He offered the handle to Vaako when he motioned for it.

“Like this,” he answered simply before slicing his left palm.

“Vaako!”  The Furyan was grasping the cut immediately, trying to stem the flow.  Unbidden, his vision shifted in the dim light of the room, able to see the reaction Vaako’s body was having to the wound.

“Riddick…”  The Arcadian’s voice was gentle and when he looked up to meet his gaze Vaako’s free hand came up and cupped his cheek.  “It’s ok.”  His calm washed over Riddick, allowing his vision to clear and return to normal.  “This is how Furyans mate.”  His smile was a bit sad as he added, “How we were supposed to mate six years ago.”  He was offered the blade back.  “Left hand.”

Nodding slowly, Riddick reluctantly let go of his lover’s hand.  The pain of the cut didn’t bother him, it was the sight of Vaako’s blood that did.  He had already been fighting instincts to lick and nuzzle at every one of his minor scrapes and bruises Vaako sustained during their fight against Zhylaw, but seeing the crimson liquid flowing so easily made his hackles rise.  

He supposed it meant something that the Arcadian had grown to be so important to him in so short a time.  As he met steady green eyes though, Riddick realized that it wasn’t _really_ so short.  He’d known Vaako for years, within his heart.  Even when his mind had forgotten him, his soul hadn’t.

He felt their hands clasp together and Riddick looked down to watch as the blood mingled together.  “I’m yours,” Vaako spoke, “for now and always.”  He took hold of Riddick’s chin, drawing his gaze.  “The bond we make is for eternity.”

Riddick nodded, something inside him knowing he was meant to repeat the vow.  “I’m yours, Vaako... for now and always.  The bond we make is for eternity.”  He leaned forward, kissing his new mate.  

That was when he felt the tingling on his palm, which turned into a warmth that spread into the rest of his body.  With a squeeze of their hands, Vaako pulled away.  Riddick was surprised to find the wound on his palm healed, leaving behind the trace of a scar.  He turned Vaako’s hand over to find a mirrored mark.

Smiling, Vaako kissed his jaw.  “We’re mates now Riddick.”  He wrapped his arms around the Furyan, pulling him in tight.  There was a contented rumble from his Alpha as he nuzzled him.  They stayed nestled together for quite a while, completely at ease with their mate so close.

“Wanna make love to you,” Riddick rumbled in his ear, placing a kiss on his neck.

Coyly, Vaako replied, “I believe I asked you to do just that a little while ago…”

Riddick smirked.  “Yeah, but wanted to make ya comfortable first.”

“Well, I believe that has been accomplished.”  He wiggled out of Riddick’s hold, leaning over to dig in his end stand, pulling out a vial of oil.  “Now…”  He pressed the slick into Riddick’s hand.  “How about we finish mating?”

With a grin, Riddick covered his fingers in the sweet smelling oil.  He tugged Vaako back down the bed, a single digit finding his hole to tease his new mate.  Biting at his lip, Vaako was doing his best to relax but the Furyan took it upon himself to distract him further.  He licked and bit along the column of his neck, all the while slowly and methodically opening his lover to him.

Before long, Vaako was writhing on three of his fingers and Riddick was so hard with need that it hurt.  He removed his fingers, not commenting on the little whine from his mate.  Instead he encouraged the Arcadian to bend his knees to help accommodate his body as he slotted himself into place.

As Riddick ever so slowly breached him, Vaako threw his head back and emitted a long, low moan of pleasure.  Once he was full seated, Riddick asked if he was alright.  “Would be better if you moved,” he answered, their eyes meeting as he gave a slight smile of reassurance.

Having sex with Riddick was nothing he would have expected.  Whenever he had thought of his first mating he had always suspected it would be a wild affair, hard and unforgiving.  His Alpha though was treating him to slow, tender lovemaking the likes of which he’d never experienced.  Their coupling was one of love as they bared their souls to each other.

Riddick took hold of his mate’s leg, hiking it up around his hip to press in deeper.  At the change in angle, Vaako gasped, causing the Furyan to grin- he knew exactly which spot he had hit.  Adding a bit more force behind each thrust, Riddick continued to tag his mate’s prostate, relishing each cry.

“Riddick… I…”

“Come for me Vaako.”  And just like that, the Arcadian spilled his seed, completely untouched outside of the friction caused by their joined pelvis.  Riddick followed suit with a growl, his lover’s name spilling from his lips.

Collapsing in a heap on the bed, Riddick pulled the other to him so they lay chest to chest.  Neither said a word, rather letting the feelings of ecstasy course through them.  The Furyan figured showers could wait.  Besides, he was rather enjoying their combined scents, wishing to just roll around in it.  With that in mind, he only pulled Vaako closer, wanting to mark.

“Love you Vaako,” Riddick murmured against his skin where he nuzzled into Vaako’s neck.

He could feel Vaako’s smile against his cheek.  “Love you too Riddick.”

Sleep came easy, for once neither man feeling as though something were missing.  Now they were right where they were supposed to be, beside the mate they had been fated for.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not all of you read my F&F stuff too, so just wanted to let you all know I now have a [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/). You can ask me questions, makes request, or just chat. I’ll also be posting special sneak peeks of my stuff over there. So drop on by!


End file.
